Untitled
by TheLostSlytherin
Summary: Okay. I am trying this again. It was going all cobbley before. Basically about a new girl that goes to Horace Green Middle. Bad summary, full one inside. RxR pwease!
1. The New Girl

Untitled

A/N: Yes, like the title says, this story is untitled, only because I couldn't think of a name for the story as I was typing it and I thought it sounded cool. -Shrugs- Okay, well, on to the summary, disclaimer, and actual story. --. Oh yes, I'm really trying to make this a story that isn't a Mary-Sue.

Summary: A new girl arrives at Horace Green Middle School, and is placed into Dewey's class. She likes to sit in the back and listen to the members of School of Rock rehearse as she reads. One day at lunch, she was singing, and I won't say she was good, but she wasn't bad either, and the girls from the band hear her and ask her to try out to get a part in the band. Sounds odd, and some people would probably say that it's Mary-Sues-ish, but trust me, it's not. Anyways, read and review please. I need all of the criticism I can get, but that doesn't mean I will tolerate flames.

Disclaimer: Sadly:( I own nothing except Willow. I would wuv to own Kevin Clark though. ;)

As the wind and rain lashed against the tall windows of Horace Green Middle School, Dewey Finn discusses with the "School of Rock" about the upcoming Battle of the Bands. "Now, we have to discuss the plans about Battle of the Bands." Dewey Finn told the students from behind his desk. "We need another backup singer, seeing as Tomika moved to... wherever she moved to." He stood up and walked infront of his desk. "Yes Tink?" Seeing that the Band Manager, Summer, had raised her hand.

"She said that she was moving to Florida."

"Ah yes, F-" Dewey directed his attention to the door as it opened and a girl appeared in the doorway. "Yes?"

"Um," The girl started in a soft British accent, as she adjusted the purple spectacles that covered her dull brown eyes and looked at a small piece of paper that was sogging. She walked in and closed the door with a loud thud. "Is this Mr.Finch's class? Wait. It's a bit smudged. I meant Mr.Finn." She asked, looking up at the only adult in the class.

"Shut up!" Dewey said to the class, who were laughing because the new girl thought his name was Mr.Finch. "Yes, this is Mr.Finn's class, but call me Dewey." He motioned her to come to the front of the class and held out his hand for her to shake. "Do you mind me asking why you are sopping wet?"

The girl, who's black, shoulder-length hair with blonde highlights, was plastered to her pale face, chuckled at Dewey and shook his hand, revealing black painted nails. "I was, ahem, walking to school since my mom couldn't take me, and it started to rain. A lot." She chuckled once more and stuffed her hands into her blue faded jeans.

"Ah, well, introduce yourself to the class and take a seat next to Spazzy." Dewey pointed to Freddy Jones, who the girl noticed, had spiky platinum blonde hair and grey eyes, and looked a lot like the boy she used to like at her old school.

"Wha?" Freddy looked up at Dewey, then the wet girl, then back at Dewey. "O...kay" He looked back down at his desk and continued doing what he was doing: drawing green flames on his drumsticks.

"Heh. Hello." The girl smiled at the class as they said "Hi" back.

"This girl is odd isn't she?" Zack leaned towards Freddy and whispered to him.

"Eh, she's okay." Freddy muttered, continueing to draw flames.

Hearing that someone she had never met thought she was odd made her smile disappear and was replaced by a frown. "Um, my name's Willow Guinevere Harris, but you can call me Willow or Will. Um, I transfered from London but that's the only place I've ever lived other than good ol' U.S.A and I was in a play, well musical, once. It was Phantom of the Opera and I played Christine. I guess that's all you need to know. Yeah." She walked solemly over to the seat on the right of Freddy and sat down. She took out a sketch pad and opened it. On the first page, was a picture of a flowing dress that she drew. On the second page was School of Rock in big letters and vines and blood wrapped around it.

"Nice picture Will. A bit morbid, but nice."

"Wha?" Willow turned to see who had just heard a comment, turned to see Freddy looking at her sketch. "Thanks... I guess." She grinned sheepishly.

"Somebody's got a crush on Will." Zack muttered softly to Freddy and snickered.

"I do not! Well, she's okay."

"Are you two talking about me?" Willow asked softly.

"Um, no. Not at all." Zack grinned sheepishly and stood up to go get something. When he was behind Willow and made sure that she couldn't see him, he made an air heart around her and pointed to Freddy.

"Stop!" He hissed, glaring at Zack.

"What!" Willow hissed back.

"Oh, I wasn't talking to you."

Willow sighed. "Okay then. We weren't properly introduced. I'm Willow Guinevere Harris. Like I said up there, you can call me Willow or Will. Or Scarlet." Seeing "Why Scarlet?" on his face, Willow laughed. "It's a long story.

Whenever I play Clue, I always choose Miss Scarlet. Actually, it's not a long story."

"Well, nice to meet you Scarlet." Freddy grinned sheepishly. "I'm Freddy Jones, but you can-"

"If you two lovebird's back there would like to stop your conversation and start concentrating about the Battle of the Bands then I would happily continue." Dewey said in their direction. Everyone in the class laughed, except

Summer and Katie.

Willow's cheeks turned a dark pink and turned away from Freddy. "Sorry." She muttered under her breath.

Meanwhile...

"That. That, witch!" Summer hissed to her best friend, Katie. "I can't believe she's trying to get my Freddy!"

"I know I'm your friend and all Summer, but, he isn't yours. I know you like him, but... oh whatever."

"Not whatever! I have to do something about this. I have to think of a plan." She huddled up with Katie and they started to come up with a plan to mess up Willow and Freddy... even though they didn't like eachother.

Okay! That's the first chapter! Please read and review. Also, please tell me if I should continue or not. Well, see you next chapter!

TheLostSlytherin.


	2. Lunch and the loo

Disclaimer: Must I say this again? -Sighs- I own nothing at all except for Willow.

Willow sighed sadly as she stirred her yogurt cup with her spork, her eyes staring at a book that was infront of her. "Alone once again" She muttered to herself, looking around the cafeteria and the filled lunch tables with cheerful boys and girls, and noticing that she was the only one sitting at her table. "You'd think some people would be nice." Willow said to herself angrily, looking around once more and then directed her attention back at her book.

Meanwhile at the lunch line...

"Where do you want to sit?" Freddy asked Zack as he looked around the cafeteria. "All of the seats are taken, except for the one next to Summer and Eleni, and I'd rather sit somewhere else other than next to them." He shuddered a bit and continued looking around.

"We could sit next to Willow. No one's sitting with her and she seems kinda lonely." Zack replied, his eyes landing on Willow.

"Okay then."

The two of them walked over to Willow's table and sat down next to her.

Summer's table...

Before Zack and Freddy sat down at Willow's table, which was 2 tables away from the one where Summer, Katie, Eleni, Michelle, you get the idea, Summer pulled out the seat next to her so Freddy could sit there but frowned when he kept going to Willow's table."Why is he sitting there with her?" Summer sneered to her friends.

"Oh come on Summer. She was alone. They're just friends." Katie reassured.

"They better just be friends."Summer muttered angrily.

"Summer, she is new. Maybe he and Zack are gonna tell her about the school." Eleni added.

Willow's table...

"Oh this is boring!" Willow yelled half to herself and put her book aside.

"Talking to yourself now?" Came from behind her.

"What do y- oh, hi." She muttered, watching Freddy sit down across from her and Zack next to her. "Why aren't you sitting with your friends?" She asked, eating some of her yogurt and nodding towards Summer's table.

"No one else is sitting here, you seemed bored." Freddy shrugged and started eating. "Lus, ey are me.

"Could you possibly not talk with your mouth full? It's unappealing." Willow made a disgusted face as he swallowed.

"Plus, they scare me." Freddy said.

"Oh, they're your friends. Go sit with them. I don't need people to feel bad for me." Willow muttered the last sentence coldly.

"What did you say?" Zack looked up from his Macaroni and Cheese.

"Nothing. Just eat your food." Willow smiled at him and continued eating.

"So," Freddy said, swallowing some of his Pizza, "You played Christine in the play of Phantom of the Opera?"

"I lied. I was the understudy for her." Willow lied.

"Well sing something from the musical anyways." Zack said.

"I hate my voice! It's always off key."

"Just sing. We need a backup singer anyways."

"Fine." Willow sighed and cleared her throat. "When you find, that once again you long, to take your heart back and be free, if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me." Willow sang. Badly. She was totally off-key just like she said and was just... terrible. It pained her though, being that bad. She was usually, well, she wasn't bad, butshe wasn'tgood either, or that's what she thought.

"God... it sounded like a c- I mean, it wasn't totaly bad." Zack said after seeing a look from Freddy.

"It could use some work." Freddy said.

"Oh, you can just say I stink. I know I do. It's odd though. The girl that played Christine, which was my best friend, was sick the day of the play and I had to play Christine. I feel bad for the people who heard me." Willow laughed softly. "I gotta go... to clean my face in the bathroom. I'll see you in class." She said to them as she stood up, clutching her stomach at the same time.

Immeadiatly, Freddy and Zack stood up."Are you okay?" They asked in unison as people started looking in their direction, including Summer's table.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a cramp." Willow lied, attempting a smile. _I hate this time of the month. _She thought angrily to herself. "Don't worry about me." She continued to walk to the bathroom, Summer standing up and following her."I'll see you guys in class.""Okay."

Girls Loo... (Lavatory.. oh come on! The bathroom! Sheesh..)

"I hate periods" Willow muttered to herself, thinking that she was the only one in the bathroom when in fact, Summer was in the stall next to hers. Sighing, she walked out of the stall and went to the sink to clean her hands. "The bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn..." Willow sang quietly, although this time, she was good... well better. She headed out the door and to the class.

"Oh this is great!" Summer said to herself happily. "Wait till I tell everyone. No one's gonna like Ms. Scarlet now, will they?" She walked out of the stall, cleaned her hands, and went back to the class.

DUN DUN DUN!

What is Summer thinking of doing? Read chapter 3 when I update! Also, read and review.

TheLostSlytherin


End file.
